


Refusal To Behave

by assholemurphy



Series: Propositions and Proposals [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Delinquent!Murphy, Face-Fucking, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, age kink (kind of?), cop!bellamy, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy gets in a fight with his roommate and ends up at Bellamy’s door, he’d thought about causing trouble but went to Bellamy instead because that was their deal and if he was honest, Bellamy made him feel better than crime ever did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refusal To Behave

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Teach Me A Lesson, but you don't have to read that one if you don't want to, it's purely for plot purposes.
> 
> I am aware this one is not as good, but it's my first time writing smut in several months, so I'm sorry about that.

 

Murphy stood outside the door to Bellamy's apartment waiting for him to answer, his fingers fiddling with his keys in his pocket. It was nearly midnight, or it was when he last checked, it was probably past that now, but he hoped Bellamy was still up. Maybe he should have called first, but he hadn't thought about that before he'd gotten here and he'd already knocked and it was too late to do so now.

He was only here because he'd gotten angry at one of his roommates who had stormed out, leaving Murphy to take his anger out on the furniture which had only worked until Mbege returned from work and told him to cut it the fuck out. He'd left their shitty apartment with no real destination in mind. He'd considered starting trouble, maybe starting a bar fight or vandalizing one of the churches affiliated with the protests he'd seen the other day, but he hadn't. He'd wanted to, but Bellamy had been clear; if he got arrested again, if he so much as got a traffic citation, that was it, they were done, and Murphy really didn't want to be done. So, he'd ended up here instead.

They'd been doing this for over a month and a half, ever since Murphy had gotten arrested for arson after turning eighteen and Bellamy had let him go which had lead to very loud sex in the back of his cruiser. Now, whenever he felt like breaking the law Murphy would instead seek Bellamy out, at his house or the station or sometimes Bellamy would pick him up in his cruiser and they'd drive somewhere secluded and Bellamy would fuck him, providing an outlet, giving him something better to do than cause trouble, for the good of society and all that. Honestly, it was a great program and Murphy was sure if all cops were to do the same then crime rates would be cut in half. Bellamy never complained or turned him away, either, and Murphy was grateful for that.

The door swung open, revealing a half dressed Bellamy staring at him like he'd lost his mind, “Murphy, it's past midnight.”

“Were you asleep?”

“No, but-”

“Then what's the problem?” Murphy asked, smirking as he pushed past Bellamy into the man's apartment.

“You could have called first,” Bellamy grumbled, shoving his hair out of his face as he scowled, closing the door.

“You want me to leave?” Murphy asked, cursing himself for not calling first. He should have, but honestly, he hadn't even meant to end up at Bellamy's place. He'd just been walking and he'd ended up coming here.

“No,” Bellamy shook his head, giving Murphy a smile. “It's fine. Just wished I'd had some warning so I could have made myself presentable,” He joked.

Murphy took in the worn pair of grey sweatpants the other wore and shrugged, “Don't suppose they'll be staying on long anyway.”

Bellamy snorted and made his way back into the living area, letting Murphy make himself at home. He didn't really care what the boy did as long as he didn't make a mess, which was kind of hard to do with the assortment of books and various case files strewn around the place. He was working his way up to being a detective and he'd figured a good way to start was to read over old cases and Kane had said he showed promise, so maybe he'd get there sometime soon.

Murphy kicked his boots off before following Bellamy into the living room, eyes flickering towards the TV where some movie was playing. He couldn't identify it, but it seemed to have something to do with Roman or Greek era fighting, because that seemed to be all Bellamy watched. His movie collection was ridiculous and Murphy had commented on it before but it had only made Bellamy laugh and force him to watch Sparta. He'd spent most of the movie in Bellamy's lap, though, so it hadn't been all bad.

Murphy hung back at edge of the room as he studied Bellamy, the light from the television flickering over his skin. He wasn't sure how he felt about him, if he was honest with himself. He liked him, sure, definitely lusted after him and loved being underneath him, but it wasn't like the other people he'd been with. People he'd picked up at shady bars that never asked for ID or cared as long a he paid his tab. Bellamy was commanding, but in a quiet way. He didn't force Murphy into anything, but there wasn't a single thing he could ask for that Murphy wouldn't say yes to. He was an authority figure, a fucking cop, and that alone should have made him want to run away, because the sex was great, yeah, but was it really worth becoming a law abiding citizen for? Murphy didn't like considering it, it made his head hurt thinking about it for too long, but he had to admit, so far, it had been a fair trade off.

He watched as Bellamy took a drink from his tumbler, amber liquid sloshing around. Murphy smirked, and crossed the room, taking the glass from Bellamy's hand, the older man raising an eyebrow at him.

“You're still underage for that, you know.”

Murphy only shrugged and took a sip, daring Bellamy to stop him. “So? It's not like I haven't done it before.”

“It's still illegal and I'm still a cop,” Bellamy pointed out, reaching for the glass.

Murphy pulled it back out of his reach. “What are you going to do? Arrest me?” He liked that idea, Bellamy cuffing him. They'd done it before, often, actually. He was pretty sure Bellamy got off on it just as much as he did.

Bellamy considered the idea for a moment before dismissing it in favor of saying, “No, but I won't fuck you. After all, the deal was no more illegal behavior of any sort.”

Murphy was going to have to call bullshit on that. Bellamy wouldn't have let him in here if he hadn't been willing to fuck him and he wasn't going to change his mind over something so small. At least, Murphy didn't think he would, but he liked seeing how far he could push Bellamy. If he pissed him off too much then he'd be rougher, more demanding and Murphy hadn't quite worked up the courage to tell him he preferred it that way. The last thing he wanted was for Bellamy to stop because he thought Murphy was too weird or too much to deal with. “That's not going to happen. You like me too much.”

Bellamy sighed and rubbed his eyes, “Murphy, could you at least _try_ to behave?”

Murphy frowned for a second, considering it but then shrugged and tipped the glass up, swallowing the rest of its contents before setting it down with a smirk. “Nope. Guess you'll just have to teach me how to, won't you?”

“You love causing trouble, don't you?” Bellamy really wished he cared more about Murphy's stunt but he couldn't find it in himself to. Like Murphy said, it wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. Honestly, he'd rather Murphy drink here than in a bar where he could get in trouble or end up in someone else's bed for the night. Not that Bellamy cared, really, except that he did, a lot.

Murphy grinned, “Mhm. I'm good at it. I like making you doubt your morals, too.”

“You're damn good at that, too,” Bellamy told him, reaching out and hooking his fingers through the loopholes on Murphy's jeans, pulling him close and leaning down to kiss his neck. “You need to stop doing that.”

“Or you'll do what? Punish me?” Murphy wasn't too sure it would qualify as a punishment if he enjoyed it.

Bellamy laughed against the base of Murphy's neck, “You're an arrogant little brat, aren't you?”

“Most of the time. Charming, huh?”

“Not really.” Bellamy pressed feather light kisses up Murphy's neck, smiling because, okay, yes, it was charming, for some reason. He loved it. Murphy was a brat but he was _his_ brat, and he knew he was only doing it to get a rise out of him.

“Aw, what, old man? You grumpy because it's past your bedtime?” Murphy snarked.

“You know what-” Within seconds, Bellamy had Murphy against the wall, grinding into him and sucking marks into his neck while the boy mewled, clearly pleased by the turn of events. He purposely made marks that Murphy wouldn't be able to cover up easily, taking his time and biting hard enough to make him gasp, Murphy's fingers tangling in his hair. He finally pulled away, wanting to rid Murphy of his shirt as quickly as possible, telling him, “You're a fucking pain in the ass.”

Murphy lifted his arms, allowing the shirt to slip off, Bellamy tossing it somewhere behind him, “I think it's the other way around, actually.”

Bellamy didn't reply, instead kissing him roughly, biting his lip and licking into Murphy's mouth, their teeth clacking together. Murphy moaned as he felt Bellamy working his pants open, wasting no time in shoving his hand down into them, gripping Murphy a little too roughly, causing him to buck into his hand and let out a small whine of, “Please.”

“Not so smart mouthed now, are you?” Bellamy teased.

“Don't gloat. It's -oh, fuck- it's unbecoming.”

“Mhm,” Bellamy hummed, smirking a he trailed kisses down Murphy's neck, sucking a mark below his collarbone.

Murphy watched as Bellamy continued to kiss down his chest, taking one of Murphy's nipples into his mouth and biting down gently, drawing a hiss of pleasure from him. Bellamy continued until he could go no further, then dropped t his knees in front of Murphy, the younger moaning at the sight, “Are you gonna-”

“Yeah,” Bellamy informed him, pulling Murphy's pants and shorts down swiftly, freeing his erection. “That okay?”

Murphy's mouth went dry as he stared down at Bellamy, licking his lips he asked, “You really expecting me to complain?” Like hell that would happen. Rarely did Bellamy go down on him, Murphy usually preferring to be on the giving side, but when he did, Murphy saw stars.

Bellamy smirked, pressing a kiss to the inside of Murphy's thigh. He'd teach him to be an insufferable pain in the ass. He worked his way up, pressing kisses along Murphy's skin until he finally reached his erection. He looked up at Murphy for a second, taking in the boy's face before licking from base to tip and sucking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before pulling back and pressing a kiss to it.

He moved back down, licking at Murphy as he went, teasing him only to pull back and suck at the tip again, scraping his teeth gently against the bundle of nerves on the underside of Murphy's dick, causing the boy to hiss and buck his hips, “Bellamy, fuck.”

He continued teasing, all light kisses and small licks until Murphy's squirming against the wall, his fists tangled in Bellamy's hair, whimpering and moaning and Bellamy refuses to just get on with it and give him what he wants. Bellamy just smiles to himself as hie runs his teeth over the nerves again because Murphy's a fucking mess and it's all his doing.

“Bell,” Murphy moaned, bucking his hips and trying to get Bellamy to do something _anything_ other than tease him. “Oh, god, Bell.”

Bellamy only smirked, placing his hands on Murphy's hips and holding him against the wall, “Stay still.”

Murphy complies, stilling his hips and whining because it's too much and he can't take it anymore, “ _Bellamy._ ”

“Yes?” Bellamy hummed, taking great pleasure in watching Murphy come undone. He loved making the boy so desperate that he practically begged for it, it was his favorite part of their encounters, well, that and knowing that he could give any Murphy orders and they'd be followed without hesitation. It was a power trip, truly, and he loved every second of it.

“Please, god, _please,_ Bellamy. Stop fucking teasing, please!” Murphy begged, wanting nothing more than for Bellamy to just get him off already. This was torture and if he was honest with himself, he loved it. He wanted to hate that Bellamy could make him so desperate and deny him until he decided to give him release and there was nothing he could do about it, his pleasure was entirely in the hands of someone else and he was only allowed what Bellamy was willing to give, but he couldn't. He craved it, needed it, but he felt like he was going to fall apart if Bellamy kept teasing him. “ _Please._ ”

Murphy choked back a sob of relief when Bellamy finally took him into his mouth, working his tongue against his erection as he bobbed his head. If it wasn't for the wall behind him, Murphy would have fallen to his knees. “Bell, _fuck_ ,” he moaned out, getting louder the closer he got.

It doesn't take him long to cum, moaning loudly and tugging at Bellamy's hair as the older man swallowed around him. Bellamy was thankful for the thick walls between him and his neighbors, Murphy's moans going straight to his dick. He didn't stop sucking at Murphy until he shoved him off, panting and too overstimulated to let him keep it up any longer, “God, Bell.”

Bellamy grinned up at him before standing and taking Murphy's face in his hands, kissing him deeply, Murphy moaning because he could taste himself on Bellamy's tongue and alright, if that was Bellamy's idea of a punishment for being brat he was going to have to have a talk with him because he wasn't sure he was supposed to enjoy his punishments quite so much, not that he minded in the least.

After they break apart they stay there, Bellamy resting his forehead on Murphy's as they try to catch their breath. Murphy recovers first, asking, “Do you want me to return the favor or do you want to fuck me?”

Bellamy considered the question for a moment, weighing the pros of each, but the thought of Murphy on his knees was too much. He pressed a kiss to the side of Murphy's mouth before saying, “Get on your knees for me, baby.”

Murphy stomach flipped, hearing Bellamy call him 'baby' did things to him. He shoved his hair out of his face and sank to his knees in front of him. He took a deep breath and looked up at him, wondering if he should even ask, but he wanted to, wanted to let Bellamy use him, and the alcohol he'd drank made him feel a little braver so he swallowed hard and began, “Do you want to, maybe- If you want you can- If-”

“Murphy,” Bellamy's voice was firm, providing a gentle reassurance to ground Murphy and stop his stuttering.

“Do you want to fuck my mouth?” He asked quietly, almost shyly, and Bellamy didn't want to admit how much he liked him like that. “You can. If you want to.”

Bellamy choked back a moan as he nodded, impossibly turned on by the thought. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” He'd been sure for a while, fantasizing about it when he was alone. He'd been hesitant to bring it up but so far Bellamy had complied with all of his wishes so he'd figured he may as well.

Murphy pulled down Bellamy's sweats and shorts, taking him into his hand an stroking him a few times, Bellamy's low moan not going unnoticed. He licked at him looking up at Bellamy as he took him into his mouth, bobbing his head a few times before taking him down as far as he could, Bellamy panting above him. Once he'd gotten used to the feeling, he gave Bellamy a small nod, letting him know he was ready.

Bellamy began moving slowly, barely thrusting into Murphy's mouth as he looked down at Murphy, careful not to hurt him. It didn't take long for him to speed up, his cock brushing the back of Murphy's throat, making Murphy groan around him. Bellamy stared down at him, Murphy's lips stretched over him, “You look so pretty, baby.”

There was that feeling in his stomach again, like he'd done something right and he wanted to keep doing it because Bellamy was happy with him and all he wanted in that moment was to please Bellamy and he really didn't want to dwell on it because wasn't this supposed to be casual?

Murphy looked down, trying to focus on not gagging as Bellamy fucked his mouth but Bellamy gently tugged on his hair getting him to look back up at him, “Look at me, baby.”

Murphy complied, keeping eye contact as he hummed around Bellamy, pressing his tongue against his cock as Bellamy thrust, his hips jerking a bit as his thrusts became more erratic the closer he got. Murphy loved it, loved being used like this, loved Bellamy calling him baby, making him feel like he was doing something right, like he meant something and moaned around him, bent on giving Bellamy the best he possibly could.

“God, Murphy, I'm close,” Bellamy warned, his hand tightening in Murphy's hair drawing another moan from him. Bellamy raised an eyebrow at him and pulled tighter, getting the same reaction. He smirked, “You like that?” He received a short nod in answer. Well, that was something Bellamy would have to remember.

It wasn't long before Bellamy couldn't hold back any longer and found himself cumming down Murphy's throat, his hips stuttering as he pulled out, groaning quietly as he watched Murphy fight to swallow it all without spilling it past his lips.

“Murphy, fuck,” Bellamy muttered, resting his hand against Murphy's cheek and running his thumb across his bottom lip, red and swollen as he panted, smiling up at Bellamy.

“Good?” He asked, leaning into the touch.

“Amazing,” Bellamy told him, tucking himself away before holding out a hand to help him up. “Come here.”

Murphy took the offered hand and let Bellamy help him to his feet, pulling him against him and wrapping his arms around him. He bit his lip, unsure if he should even mention it but then, quietly, “Liked you calling me baby.”

“Yeah?” Bellamy asked, smiling into Murphy's hair.

“Yeah. Bit too much.”

“Oh? Not gonna start calling me 'daddy' are you? Cause I'm gonna have to draw the line there.” Bellamy told him. Not that he had many lines to draw. He'd do almost anything Murphy wanted him to, all he had to do was ask. There were few things that he wouldn't, but that was one of them.

“God, no,” Murphy laughed, leaning against Bellamy as he rested for a moment. “I just like it, that's all.”

“Okay.” Honestly Bellamy hadn't meant to say it, he'd been trying his best to keep it casual between them, but since Murphy liked it, well, he was kind of curious as to how far he could go with it. He pulled back from Murphy and took his hand, pulling him towards his bedroom, “Come on, baby.”

“What are we doing?” Murphy asked, letting himself be pulled along, smiling dumbly at the pet name.

“Either sleeping or fucking, it's up to you,” Bellamy answered simply, pausing outside his door. That was alright with Murphy, wasn't it?

“I could go home.” He didn't have to stay with Bellamy, he'd be fine going home. That's what he usually did, anyway.

“You drank.” He couldn't just let Murphy leave and drive home. It wasn't safe.

He was fine. He could call a cab if Bellamy was really that worried, he didn't have to stay. Unless Bellamy wanted him to? Murphy liked the thought of that. But still, he'd only drank a little bit. “I didn't have that much, you know that.”

“As an officer of the law-”

Murphy rolled his eyes, “You know, you could just ask me to spend the night.”

Bellamy paused for a moment, not wanting to scare Murphy off but wanting to ask, wanting him to stay, “Would you want to?”

“Yeah.” Yeah, he'd like to stay. The thought of sleeping next to Bellamy made him happier than it should have.

“So, sleep or-”

Murphy grinned, “Well, if I'm spending the night here, then we've got plenty of time for both, don't we?”

“Mhm.” Bellamy nodded, pulling Murphy close again and kissing him, smiling into it. “Probably have time for a lot of things.”

“You sure? Wasn't your bedtime at like, nine?”

Bellamy rolled his eyes, he should have known Murphy wasn't going to stay shy and cute for long, “You do realize I'm only twenty-four, right? I'm not that old.”

Murphy shrugged, pulling away from Bellamy and opening the door to his room, giving Bellamy a mischievous grin as he backed into the room, “Then prove it.”

Bellamy snorted, following after him, “I'm beginning to think you have an age kink.”

“I've got a lot of kinks, Officer.”

“I've noticed.”

“I don't hear you complaining,” Murphy laughed, pulling Bellamy down on top of him on the bed.

“Nothing to complain about,” Bellamy said, placing a hand on Murphy's neck and guiding him into another kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. I'm [here](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
